A navigation system for a vehicle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,029 B1. In navigation systems for vehicles a search option according to the so-called points of interest (POIs) can be implemented. Details concerning points of interest or implementation of a search option according to so-called points of interest in a navigation system for a vehicle can be deduced for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,940 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,814 B1, EP 1 365 213 A1 or DE 101 32 887 A1.
Thus, DE 101 32 887 A1 discloses the system for navigation of a vehicle from a location to a destination, having an input device to enter a command and/or a location and/or a destination, in which the input device has a voice input module that recognizes a voice input and converts it to a corresponding input to the system, in which the voice input module has a memory unit for elements of a navigation database especially for command names and/or location names and/or street names and/or points of interest, in which an element of the navigation database, especially a command name or location name or a street name or point of interest is assigned to a voice input by comparison by means of a comparator device and this allocated element is sent as a system, location and/or destination to the system, in which the comparator device is laid out for comparison of the voice input with subsets, especially with sequential sections or with consecutive subsets of elements of the navigation database entered in the memory unit.